One Hot Mama
by courderouge2006
Summary: Future Fic. Clark and Lois are settled in with their family. But now and then Lois has to wonder, how does her husband see her now? "One Hot Mama" by Trace Adkins.


A different approach. "One Hot Mama" by Trace Adkins. I own nothing here.

--

Clark walked into the bedroom, his suit tucked and folded in the cape. Walking to the closet, he stopped short at the sight in front of him.

His wife… his very beautiful wife… was attempting to pull on a pair of jeans, and struggling to do so.

_**You're doin' all you can to get in them old jeans.  
You want that body back, you had at seventeen.**_

"Uh… Lois? What's going on?"

She didn't even turn to face him. "Lanie said… Jenna's mom… was bragging about being the same size she was in high school. Never mind the fact… oh god… that Jenna's mom has been nipped, tucked, and puffed up more times than… she's… had… kids!" Lois fell back on the bed, groaning. "Dammit! These are the jeans I wore back in college! They should fit!"

Clark chuckled. "Lois, this is crazy." He almost stepped back from the glare she aimed his way. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He walked over, helping her up. "Look, I don't wear the same clothes I did back in high school, it's no big deal. It's just part of getting older." He had to duck this time, reaching behind him to catch the jewelry box his wife had thrown at him in a surprisingly speedy way.

"That's because you're a friggin' mountain of muscle, so I don't wanna hear that! I'm just… fat and old." The fight went out of Lois, her shoulders slumping. She stared at herself in the mirror, unable to button the jeans up.

_**Baby, don't get down; don't worry 'bout a thing.  
'Cause the way you fill 'em out, hey, that's all right with me.**_

Clark slipped up behind her, his arms around her waist. "You are not old… and you're not fat. Lois, you just had our son two and a half months ago. Not even you can just make that transition so easily. Besides, I like how you look." He kissed her neck softly.

"You're just saying that to get me to quit being so moody." Lois tried to ignore her husband's actions, but she felt a familiar thrill run through her. "Clark… we shouldn't… Lanie and Jerry are…"

"Asleep. I checked on them when I got in from patrol."

_**An' you're one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.**_

Lois shivered. "Clark…I don't feel…"

"You are the sexiest woman I know. And I'll prove that to you as often as I can for the rest of our lives." Clark's fingers trailed over her stomach, moving them further down and pushing her jeans back down her hips as he nibbled at her neck.

_**One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?**_

Lois shivered. "You play dirty."

--

Clark got home just in time for dinner. Tossing his jacket over the back of the sofa, he walked into the kitchen… just in time for a four year old to dive off the counter, grabbing around his neck. "GOTCHA!"

Clark pretended to be weakened, falling to his knees. "OH NO! Help me, anyone!" He looked up to the doorway, seeing his thirteen year old daughter staring at him and his son, shaking her head with that teenage "Sheesh get a life dad" look on her face. He had become accustomed to that look. "Lanie! Help your father… help me!" Clark reached a hand out dramatically, crawling towards her.

Lanie shook her head again and started to turn back to her room.

"Get 'im Lanie!"

She stopped when she heard her little brother yell out to her. Lanie glanced back over her shoulder and tried to keep her lip from curling up. Smiling, she ran over towards them. "Daddy's ticklish on his sides Jerry, get his sides!" Lanie slid down, pulling her brother off her dad's shoulders and helping him attack their father's rib cage with tickles.

Lois walked into the kitchen to find her children attacking her husband, and apparently the strongest man on earth was losing. She sighed. "Stop tickling your dad and get to the table. I actually cooked tonight, no take out."

Clark and Lanie looked at each other, rolling their eyes. They uttered "oh man".

Jerry however didn't know that you were supposed to be quiet when criticizing mom's cooking. "Oh man!" he hollered out, leading to Lanie clamping a hand over his mouth and Clark turning away so he wouldn't be caught laughing by his wife.

After he stood, he finally dared to turn around, seeing his wife with her arms crossed and a dangerous look on her face… half smile, half glare. "Table. Now."

_**Well, I know sometimes you think that all you really are,  
Is the woman with the kids an' the groceries in the car.**_

Clark sat down with his kids, watching as Lois put a very nice looking meal on the table. This looked… edible. He looked over to her again as she went back to get a pan off the stove and he noticed her twist back slightly, trying to look at her butt. She patted the side of it and sighed, shaking her head. She refused to believe him, but those last few pounds she hadn't shed after Jerry was born just made her look even more… delicious.

_**An' you worry about your hips an' you worry about your age.  
Meanwhile I'm tryin' to catch the breath you take away.**_

"Well Smallville, I'm glad to see you looking forward to a tasty meal." Lois put the vegetables down next to the roast.

"Huh? What?"

"You were licking your lips a second ago."

Clark nodded. "Oh… yea. This looks great honey."

Lois sat down with her family, taking her kids hands for grace. "What did I say about the pet names Smallville?"

Jerry laughed out at that. "Yea Smallville!"

Clark stared at his son as if betrayed.

"Holy crap!"

"Lanie! Language!" he yelled at his daughter.

"Holy cwap!"

"Jerry, we don't say that!"

"Holy shit"

"LOIS!"

_**Oh, an' believe me, you still do.  
Baby, all I see, when I look at you,**_

He looked from his daughter to his son and then to his wife, who was staring at her son with eyes wide. When she saw Clark looking at her, she burst out laughing.

Clark huffed, cutting some of the roast and putting it on his plate, attacking it ferociously. "Can't even get my own kids to call me dad…"

Jerry pointed at his father. "No talking with your mouth full Smallville!"

Clark glared as Lois laughed so hard she fell out of her chair.

After dinner, Clark was clearing plates while Lois was trying to get the kids to calm down. "Jerry… stop throwing peas at your sister. Lanie! Stop throwing them back, you know better! I swear if you kids don't stop acting up I'm going to spank you!"

Clark slipped up behind her, balancing the roast leftovers and veggies on one hand. He pinched her butt. "Does that only apply to them?"

Lois glanced over her shoulder. "Keep pushing and you'll find out."

Clark smiled… then went into superspeed. The entire kitchen was spotless in seconds. "Kid's go watch TV in Lanie's room."

_**Is one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?**_

--

Lois sat in their bedroom, looking up to the balcony ever now and then, and waiting for him to come back. The APB had come out on a major building fire hours ago, and Clark rushed to cover it. Lois was with the kids, making sure they got their homework done and ate a good supper, not just cookies. "Where are you Clark?"

She sighed… and turned on the news, the one thing she didn't like to do when he was out on the job. The reporter filled the screen, showing a blazing inferno lighting up the metropolis sky. "Oh god!" she clutched at her chest, watching the flames fill up the screen. She was staring at the report when she felt a tug on her arm.

She looked down, seeing her little boy. "Mommy, is Smallville ok?"

Lois smiled softly. "Yes baby, daddy is going to be fine. C'mere." She pulled him up onto the bed with her. "Daddy's just saving people, remember? He's helping."

The little boy nodded, burying his face against his mom's shoulder. Lois sighed, watching the screen again. She smiled just slightly again, holding her left arm out towards the doorway of their bedroom. Lanie slipped onto the bed, hugging tight against her mom. She didn't want to admit she was scared for her dad, she had been watching the news in her room.

Lois held her children, watching the flashes of red on the screen against the fire as Clark rushed to help people. "Go Superman" she whispered softly.

_**I can't imagine me lovin' someone else.  
I'm a lucky man,  
I think Daddy's got himself,**_

Clark settled softly onto the balcony, opening the doors to step into the bedroom. His outfit was still smoking slightly from the flames, and he pulled the cape off, tossing it into the bathroom. He looked over to the bed expecting to see his wife covered in files from work, but he was pleasantly surprised. His wife and kids were snuggled up in bed, the TV on the channel he knew had covered the whole story. Smiling, he shut the TV off and headed into the bathroom to clean up some.

Walking back out in just the lower part of his costume, Clark got rid of his boots and plunked down in his recliner he forced Lois to let him keep. He was about to stretch out when he heard her. "Get your sexy butt over here. I spent enough time tonight away from my husband you know."

Clark couldn't help but smile at the look his wife was giving him as he climbed onto the bed, immediately covered with his sleeping daughter cuddling up to him. "Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't…"

Lois put a finger to his lips. "I knew who you were when I married you. Never apologize to me for that, or I'll have to hurt you."

Clark smirked. "Yes ma'am."

_**One hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.**_

Lois touched his cheek, rubbing at a little soot he had missed. "I'm proud of you, do you know that?"

"For what?"

"You do all this good in the world, and you work at the Planet. And you haven't missed your children's lives in between."

He sighed, his hand closing over hers as he kissed her palm. "I worry that you're the one who's suffering from all the work I have to do."

She shook her head. "I won't lie, it's not always perfect. But it's closer than I ever expected to get in my life."

Clark smiled at her and kissed her hand again. Then he grinned a little wider. "So uh… you look really hot in that nightie."

Lois almost laughed as she looked at the old plaid shirt she was wearing to bed. "Well thank you sir. You are pretty hot yourself. I mean literally, you're still warm from the fire."

Clark chuckled. "Well, I have to be to keep up with the hot momma here with me."

Lois just rolled her eyes.

_**One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, babe?**_

Clark looked around, then back at her. "So uh… you wanna… you know…"

Lois's jaw dropped. "What?"

He smiled. "You know… you wanna?" Then he winked.

Lois grinned. "Always with you Clark."

_**Oh, now whaddya say, babe?  
You wanna?**_

Clark and Lois fell asleep with their children, hands locked together as they snuggled close.


End file.
